battle_of_the_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Riku
Riku (full name Riku Hunter) is a major Lunar Cat. He is one of the oldest characters in the RP, having been around and still played since the start of the RP. At the start of the RP, he was a Patrol Captain; his rank has since risen to an Admiral. He is engaged to Si'ralle Clarksman, a commander. He is played by OwlLover, the owner of the RP. History Riku's life prior to the start of the RP is a mostly untouched subject. He is noted to be the older brother of Sandie and Collia, and younger brother of Kludd. At the start of the RP, Riku first appeared defending a Lunar Cat colony called Silo-2 from an unknown fleet. He was forced to fight on the ground, and left his ship nearby. In the colony, he literally bumped right into the love of his life, Si'ralle. They teamed up together to destroy the enemy fleet; they succeeded, but Si'ralle was wounded. Riku took her to a hospital, and that was when he learned about her power. A man named Nakiso, whom Riku knew from years ago at the academy, offered to fly them around until they got their ships back. Riku and Si'ralle accepted, and stayed with him for a few weeks, until the Drex attack on the Gingercat Homeworld, Skylix, happened. The three got separated; Si'ralle's crewman, Kostos, came and brought the C-14 and picked her up, while Nakiso wound up with Nostros, and Riku was captured by his brother, Kludd. Kludd and Riku had a brief fight, and the two brothers were evenly matched, but a stroke of luck gave Kludd an advantage, and Riku was defeated. Riku was left to die, until Si'ralle came and rescued him. Riku had a poison thorn in his side, but it was removed. The Drex happened to be attacking Adrennia at the same time. The C-14 was damaged badly in crossfire, and crashed, but luckily down inside the ship headquarters. Lunar Cat "officials," who were actually unknown creatures in disguise, came and took Si'ralle away. Kostos was infuriated, and had to be restrained in order to keep from running after her. Riku managed to pick through the broken glass, and got to his ship. They split up, and Kostos eventually found her location. At this point, both toms were in love with Si'ralle, but they didn't know that the other liked her. Si'ralle was found inside a strong, reinforced building. She had been corrupted, and managed to slit Riku's throat with a scythe. Kostos' kiss snapped her out of her trance, though she was taken away by the unknown creatures before she could be rescued. Kostos returned Riku to the C-14 to be healed, before he went back out to save her. Riku, who was near death as it was, had lost the will to live, since he believed that Si'ralle loved Kostos. In his unconscious state, however, he picked up telepathic messages from Si'ralle that she didn't realize she was sending. Riku was healed back, and he went back in to save her. He discovered that Kostos had been shot and killed by the unknown creatures. Riku managed to rescue Si'ralle, and by this time, Si'ralle had fallen in love with the tom as well. They returned to Adrennia. Si'ralle and Riku dated over the course of a few RP years. After about three RP years, Riku proposed to her. Si'ralle accepted, and they will marry soon. Si'ralle discovered an odd battleship amulet in a stream outside of Adrennia one night flying. It had Collia's name on it, and she returned it with Riku to the Lunar Cat headquarters. Riku took it off to the lab, while Si'ralle commed Battik and Sandie. coming soon Family Kludd was first mentioned to be Riku's older brother. The two brothers had once been very close; however, Kludd was corrupted by a dark Shadow force known as Manex, and attempted to kill Riku on Skylix. Kludd would have succeeded, had Si'ralle and her team not arrived and taken Riku away. Kludd was eventually captured by a group of Rivvens, and was converted back. However, after a short time of living on Terrelis, Kludd caught a rare, but deadly Strigidaen disease known as Summer Flux. Riku, Collia, and Sandie came to visit him when they heard about this, and the two brothers reluctantly made up. After a long, hard battle against the disease, Kludd passed away. Collia and Sandie are his younger sisters, who entered the RP later on. Like their older brother, the two became captains, and eventually commanders. The two sisters command their fleet together. Trivia *Riku is younger than Kludd, but older than Collia and Sandie. Quotes coming soon Category:Captains Category:Lunar Cat Empire Category:Lunar Cats